NPP Ninja Protection Program
by TheFoxThatTrots
Summary: Why do I feel like I'm being watched, hunted down, even stalked? And what is this I hear that I belong home, the Titanium Clan? Who are these guys that are protecting me and coming out of nowhere? Something tells me that my life was meant for something, something huge. T for caution.
1. Our story starts!

**Maxy: HERE IT IS! I'm so happy I can EXPLODE!**

**Me: calm your juices, profile of main character, you can skip if wanted.**

**Rozen Vega: A multi personality parkour loving 15 year old girl. Tends to fail at Math and Science. Tends to hang out within her group.**

**Personality 1) shows to people not in her group. Her face has no emotions, nor does her voice. She becomes cold, careless, and sarcastic.**

**Personality 2): is shown within her group and when alone. She teases a lot and hardly smiles. In place of that, she smirks at the most.**

**Fun Facts: She practices her parkour skills all the time.**

**She can do all sorts of Spanish dance moves (Bachata, etc. Even though she is not Spanish) really good, but she hates that she can.**

**She doesn't remember her childhood. (IMPORTANT TO STORY!)**

**Now, to the story.**

**Rozen's p.o.v**

_BRING! _Ah, the sound of School ending, or how I like to call it, 7 crappy hours of my life. I quickly get my stuff packed and rush out of the door. The hall was filled with screaming teens. Will my parkour skills I jump on top of the lockers and land. 5.6 points in total, 8 for completion, I kind of got the landing, but I was very sketchy. I noticed that I dropped my bag. With a grunt I looked for my backpack in the sea of humans. When I was about to grab my back, someone already did.

"Be quicker next time Rosy!" I knew it, it was Dylan, and he sounds so douche-like even saying his name. I hate it when he calls me Rosy.

"It's Rozen."

"I like Rosy, maybe even Rosy-poo." He teased. I pathetically tried to grab my bag, keyword being tried. He laughed at me as he dangled it higher. I saw that my skittles had fallen out.

I quickly grab the colorful candy bag. I threw the skittles at his face. I snatched my bag, pulled up my hoodie and bolted so fast, the dash looks like my mom trying to get the cereal in the morning.

"Taste the rainbow!" I teased as I closed the door. I jumped the fence and headed home.

**Mystery p.o.v**

I examined the girl jumping the fence from my tree.

_She's strong for what she looks like. She probably would be a geisha if she was older. _I thought. _But she can't be who I am looking for._

I wait until the coast is clear, and then I vanished with a blink of the eye.

**Rozen's p.o.v**

Have you ever had the thought someone is following you? Well I have been having that sick feeling in my stomach for a while. If it turns out that I'm a player like Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme, that would be freaky.

**Somewhere in Shibuya…**

**Rhyme's p.o.v**

I was walking with Beat, Neku, and Shiki to go shopping, well I was dragging Beat and Shiki was dragging a pissed off Neku.

All of a sudden Neku sneezed, then Shiki who dropped Neku, then Beat, and then me. I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

"Joshua!"

**ME NO OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU OR IT'S A WONDERFUL WORLD! And back to the show.**

Anyway, as I got to downtown I started blending in. Once I was near my destination I hid in the ally. I walked down series of allies until I found the door. I opened the door slowly, checking 3 times to make sure no one was around, and I ran in. I flew down the stairs and went underground. I halted at another door. I preformed the knocking sequence and pair of brown eyes was shown through the slit. The person opened the door with a few keys and let me in. The brown eyes person looked at me one last time, and those brown eyes belonged to 8 year old Happy Child, the trainee of the protection branch.

"Welcome back General of the Elites Rozen Vega." All eyes are on me, it's not all the time I come here from my main group. "What is the meaning of your uninspected arrival?" She asked.

"I request a private conversation with General of the Defense Xantiago Vasquez."

"Miss with all due respect, the General is very busy and you have not talked to him even once. Do you know that he went missing for 9 years and as now just recently came back?" Happy Child said with caution.

"Say it's an old friend."

She ushers me down the hall and to the door. I waited outside the door and listen to the conversation.

"General, someone requests a private conversation with you immediately." She said very quietly.

"Who would dare command me to do that may you provide?"

"An old friend General." He sighed at no new info.

"Go back to your post and send in this idiot."

The girl opened the down and ran down the hall. **(OUTFIT ON POLYVORE!)** I put my hoodie up to cover my eyes and walked in.

"So you think you can just walk in and command me to talk to you huh?" He scolded, boy when he finds out it's me he is gonna be pissed!

Just to tick him off I said "Mhm."

"Oh so you think you are so high ranking and powerful?"

I repeated what I said before.

"Get out of my face and leave the organization now!"

I jumped on his desk and let my legs hang off the side edges. I leaned closer and grabbed his bandana and pulled him to my face.

"So that's how you treat your old friend huh?" I said. He pulled off my hoodie and looked straight into my hazel eyes, or what he used to call them, storm eyes. Then he looked at my long red velvet hair.

"Holy crap," He whispered. "What the hell?! You made me get angry at you and you went along with it?!"

"Sorry." I mumbled. He picked me up and put me back on the floor. He looked around to see if anyone was around, then he hugged me.

"I missed you idiot." He said into my hair. I hate that he's a head taller than me so he can do that so easily. Oh but I wasn't done messing with him. I started sniffing him.

"Is that, the cologne I smell?" I joked; of course he didn't get it. "I believe it is called Pain in the Ass, by Xantiago Vasquez, ring a bell?" He scowled at me and rustled up my hair.

"Get out of here, your mom wants ya back home by now right?" He said. My light chuckle went to a plain face.

"Y-yeah, Bye Xantiago." He could see the difference very quickly.

"If you need to talk later, call me kay?"

"M'kay."

"Stay velvet."

"Stay a pain in the ass." And with that, I left home.


	2. The real mom

**Thank you for the 3 people who read my story, if you are reading this. Disclaimer in First Chapter, blah blah blah. Well, yeah I have nothing…CUE STORY!**

Once I was in the mostly unpopulated area, I went into an ally. I couldn't help myself but practice my spider climb.

I sprinted down the long ally and jumped up, springing out my limbs. I shuffle my way up slowly. Let me remind you, I have stuff I am pretty rusty on, this being one of the many.

I was about to leap again when my foot suddenly slipped. A soft scream escaped my mouth. I was free falling to my doom.

**Mystery p.o.v**

I see what Pho meant; this girl will get in trouble all the time. I quickly slid down one side of the ally and grab her.

"Cute and a klutz, maybe you are part of Titanium Clan." I mumble and place her on the ground. I quickly hide in the shadows. "We'll see later."

**Rozen's p.o.v**

But how did I- who was he- huh? I make sure everything is in place. All my limbs are in place. But wait, why did he save me? Hey! What is the Titanium Clan?! I check my watch on my wrist.

"Shoot!" I whisper to the wind as I run to my apartment.

I love parkour and you would think your parents would help you with your dreams, right? Not when you have my mom. She HATES parkour. Can you believe her? I mean has she seen Ninja Warrior? Please, it's so awesome! Anyway, she has this rule that if I disobey, the consequences are-let's just say unpleasant. But the rule is if she sees me doing parkour, well you know what happens. But I got to say, my apartment is sick.

Ok really long story short.

Mom is EVIL.

Mom married rich guy.

Rich guy was best daddy ever.

Daddy died.

Mom took all of his money and bought sick apartment.

And who is left with the hell, ha-ha ME.

Well that's one way to say merry Christmas.

So yeah, that was fun.

I continued walking on the sidewalk, until a swarm of mosquitoes came after me. Then I started sprinting.

.MOSQUITOES! I actually fear them. OH SHUT UP OK?! I've had bad experiences.

Then what really made my day is when I felt a sharp tiny pain on my calf. I whispered a short bad word and ran to the hotel.

Once I survived Infestation and made it to the hotel, I remained composed and walked into the elevator. Once it started moving, I collapsed right then and there and panted with an occasion of wheezing. Soon the elevator stopped at number 13, but that wasn't mine.

I mumbled a curse word as in all of their fake greatness THEY walked in.

Because I doubt you know these people, Devil Uno is Mark, who lives in the hotel, and Devil Two is Britney. Mark has and still had a crush on me so he makes out with school's number one slut Britney near me so I'll be jealous. Boy is he dense. Was he DROPPED when he was a baby?! (Ok, that was mean, a little bit.)

But this day, they did different tactics.

Of course they started to make out, but they got closer, and closer, and so close I almost could feel them. Yep, same expression as you.

But what they didn't know is that I made a way to escape the madness. I jumped up on the handle and grabbed onto those thingies that when you open it has a ladder that you can escape with; I don't know what it's called. I started swinging until I got to the other side. OH YEAH! 15 FLIPPIN COOL POINTS FOR ME! ALL HAIL PARKOUR GIRL! No please don't bow. I quickly pressed 14 and ran out when it stopped.

I checked my watch again. 2 minutes left. I sprinted to the stairs and flew up the flights of stairs. I mean I live on the last floor, 23, and where are we? Currently on 19.

"20…21…22..." I counted as I passed them. I checked my watch one last time. "HOLY CHIZ ONLY 30 SECONDS?!"

I went on turbo blast and ran down the long hall to get to the door.

Opened the door quickly to see my mom, holding a knife.

"I-I-I made it. O-on time, r-r-ight-t-t?" I stuttered as I slowly placed my backpack down like if my mom was a lion.

"No dearie, you were one second late." My mom started fiddling with the knife. Then came charging at me. "PAGENT GIRLS ARE NOT ONE SECOND LATE!"

I could feel the knife slash on my thigh. My warm blood trickled slowly down my leg onto the tile floor. I screamed loudly as another one went across my stomach. Tears cascaded my soft pale face as one went deeper into my arm, across my stomach again, and to my other arm. I looked at the tile floor, only to see my blood pool growing bigger. Soon I collapsed in my pool of blood.

I could feel my mom painting heavily as she said those words. "Say hi to your daddy when you get there."

**OK! Sorry these are short, I been absolutely tired all the time. But as a request, I want you to please check out DarkAngel's Butterfly Wings and Banana's, a Vocaloid story with LenXOC!**


	3. Titanium Princess

**YES! OH YEAH! WHOOOOOHOOOOOO!**

**Maxy: Don't worry; she isn't drunk, or high off of Chinese ice cream. She's just excited because she's going to the wonderful I/ITSEC Student tours in December. I/ITSEC stands for Interservice/Industry Training Simulation Education Conference.**

**Me: Disclamerinfirstchapterofmys toryheresoyeahKTHXBAI! **

Ugh, my head is IN PAIN HERE! I flutter my eyes open to see a boy my age, helping me? I try to move, but all I feel is pain.

"Stop moving." He quietly whispered to me. He started putting a wrap around my waist, wait did he look at my-don't even brain. I could tell that he doesn't know how to be around girls already. I kept quiet as I examine his face. (Well that sounded weird now didn't it?)

He had short spiky white hair and deep blue eyes.

As if time flew he was done helping me. He put it hand on my forehead. All of a sudden I was in a trance.

"You will not remember me." All of a sudden I closed my eyes.

Quickly I woke up panting heavily. I looked at my stomach. It was healed completely, so were my arms. I looked at the time; it was 9:30 p.m.

But something is bothering me. Who helped me? Wait, where am I? My thoughts were interrupted by someone that opened the door.

"You awake now?" I knew it, it was Xantiago.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I don't know."

"We all know that's a lie."

"I-I just didn't want you to intervene."

"Do you remember the promise we made?"

"The day that you went missing…"

"_Rozen, look at me."_

_I started sniffling with tears falling. "B-but why do you have to go?"_

"_Look at me, I'll always be there to protect you, always, promise."_

"_R-really?"_

"_I promise, but you can't tell anyone ok?"_

"_Ok."_

"I remember."

"I'll stay truthful to my word." And with that, he left.

**Time warp, ha-ha warp. Next day!**

"General Rozen?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go in the pool?" 5 year old Lilac asked.

"I'll go with you, but stay on the shallow side."

"Ok!"

We took all the kids out to the pool in one of the leader's house. (Leader is above general, but below president.) That's a nice way to say happy summer vacation. I was walking to the pool, only to be pulled out. My captor had his hands on my hips. I swear when I get to see him he's going to wish he didn't touch me.

"Hold on tight." He said in a husky tone. Nope, still not approving of this guy. I finally found out what he meant. We were once on the floor, now on a building?! What the heck man?! Finally we were in a warehouse, within 20 seconds. Ok that's cool and all, but freaky at the same time.

He finally let go of my hips. YES! FREEDOM FROM PEDOBEAR! All of a sudden 4 figures surrounded me, ah fudge not today.

"Princess, we have found you." Um yeah, say wha?

"Umm, yeah I don't know what you're talking about."

"Here, see for yourself. You are the Ninja Princess." Another one said. They gave me a gem shaped object, I think made out of titanium. I felt a tugging, but no one touched me. It was the titanium. I put it on my chest. It started to glow; it started to freaking glow people! Before I knew it I had grey tattoos on my arms and legs. When I pulled it away the tattoos were gone.

"Princess, you have to come back with us." Another said.

"So we can protect you." It sounded so familiar-wait, no it can't be.

"Xantiago?" He looked straight at me; he even looked like a ninja too.

"Fine, it looks like I have nothing to lose." I felt so sleepy all of a sudden. Soon I passed out.

**OK! We have a lot of people reading so, I want at least one review, and then I will hurry to write a chapter, no review equals no story. Bye! I must get ready for the Citrus bowl.**


	4. SO THAT'S WHAT I LOOKED LIKE! Chapter!

**OLE OLE OLE OLEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OLE! OLE! OLEEEE! OLE OLE OLE! OLEEEEEEEEEE! OLEEEEE!**

**EVERYONE SHOW RESPECT TO Livelife! THE ONE PERSON, OOOONNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE! TO REVIEW! Now, I shall type up chapter! OH and the resort will be on my profile! RAWR! I own nothing, not even Maximum Ride.**

**Rozen's p.o.v**

**I'm not doing the whole trip, I tried writing it, yeah AIN'T HAPPENING! I ZETTA FAIL!**

What is it with me getting knocked out all the time? I mean really? Even when I found out I'm a princess, but like that's true, I GET KNOCKED OUT! I finally decided to open my eyes to see lush trees and the smell of the beach. I was on a stone path that seemed to lead nowhere. I stood up and looked around, where are they? I turned around to see them there. I'll tell you now, that's not cool ok? It freaks me out!

"Go on." A voice said in my head. Oh no, not Maximum Ride all over again?! I weaved my way through the trees to find a village.

They looked like a busy little town, but very small. The market was full of culture. There was a play going on for children, fresh bread being traded for juicy grapes. It looked so amazing.

"This is your village, princess." Xantiago said, you know what? I don't even know the other ninjas' names? I saw a woman in a kimono come through a huge temple on my right, only to gap at me. She had silver hair and was about 33. All of a sudden a flash of a memory passed through me. Tears started to pour on my cheeks.

"Mother?" She walked closer to me and smiled. She hugged me and started to cry.

"I've miss you." After we stopped are tear fest she lead all of us inside I guess the kingdom. The place was beautiful. There was a man on a mat all the way on one side of the room. The ninjas all took out there weapons and bent down on one knee.

"We have returned the princess as you wished." They all said in sync.

"Nao, child of Chi." Xantiago, or should I say Nao, looked up. "Samuru, child of Kaze." A boy with white hair looked up. "Takeo, child of Ka." The pedobear looked up. "Umi, child of Mizu." A blond haired boy looked up. "And Pho, the wisest. You have returned the princess to her kingdom. I am now sure you can take on this mission." All of the ninjas looked up at I guess my father. "You must find the child of Ku in order to defeat the shadow clan. You are our only hope. Only one boy of the titanium clan is chosen as it, search in our kingdom and our three villages to find him by sunset of the day of the full moon."

"Come daughter; let's get you out of your clothes and into new ones." My mother said as she led me through a hallway and into a room.

It seems as if we were in a kimono shop. Wooden boards acted as shelves and needles were always in motion. A girl, around sixteen with pink hair grinned at me.

"I knew the princess would be perfect for my new design! Come child, I will help you with everything!" She got a meter stick out and took measurements of my body. She always kept a smile glued on her face; it seemed as if it was meant to be there all the time. She put me behind a divider made entirely out of bamboo and handed me clothes. I changed into them and walked out. She squealed and took me to a mirror.

My white sleeves with silver cherry blossoms were narrow at my shoulders and wide open at the end. The collar was silver with a white line through it. The belt was a grey blue with a white bow. My kimono was cut short and laid on a short but thick black layered skirt. I was given wooden sandals with blue on it.

"Now the hair!" She led me to a desk with many different types of clips and other stuff. My mother whispered to me in my ears. "Do you want to see your true self?" I nodded, being curious of my true identity. She closed my eyes and said gibberish. I felt different though. I opened my eyes to see my hair, not red, but silver. It was wavy and bouncy, thick too. The pink haired girl took my bangs and covered my eyes and the rest were put in a ponytail. I looked at my eyes to see long eyes lashes. I looked like a ninja princess, I think.

My mom led me outside the room and down another hallway all the way to a double door. "Are you ready to face your people?" She asked me. I nodded in reply as my father went in of me. He opened the doors and the once busy marked was silenced. My mother stopped me as she walked to my father. They spent 10 seconds talking to the village, and then I paid attention.

"The search has ended for the princess." My father said, the village gasped at this, and they didn't sound happy. My mother picked up.

"She has been found and returned to where she belongs…home." The village erupted with cries of joy. I'm that important? The gestured for me to walk up, which I did. It caused for the village to cheer and rejoice. My father looked at me as if to say something. A memory blurred my vision for three seconds.

"_The princess was found today alive and well." The village cheered._

"_It's good to be here…home." My 6 year old self said._

"It's good to be here…home." I said. I saw the elders crying and the middle aged men and woman laugh, thinking about when I said that. I could see the ninjas blend in with the crowd looking for the boy. It is good to be home.

**Ok, well um REVIEW! Yes review, umm…what was that…OH YEAH!**

…**HI! Please review people…well I'm bored…SQUIRREL!**


End file.
